


Midnight sky

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Español | Spanish, M/M, Morning Sex, Shyness, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Midnight sky

**Título:** [Midnight sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4Bjvg--_mw&list=RDXwxLwG2_Sxk&index=2)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPS.

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha/Jared

 **Petición de** Moimme Gaitan

**Sin betear.**

**Fanfic escrito para las super peticiones navideñas 2020.**

**Warning/kinks:** 31 morning sex -65 Threesome -85 Cuddling -95 Birthday sex -104 Stuck someplace in winter -133 Shy.

 **Nota de la autora:** Gracias a Moimme por ofrecerse a buscar toda la info para el fic. De haberse tratado de una historia larga, te habría contratado. Te tendré presente para futuras novelas ;)

 **Resumen:** Jensen y Misha organizan una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños muy especial para Jared. Llevan mucho tiempo sin verse y el reencuentro tiene que ser por todo lo alto.

MIDNIGHT SKY

Jared bajó del avión y se puso el gorrito de lana que le habían aconsejado llevar. Jensen y Misha le habían regalado por su cumpleaños un viaje y él tendría que embarcarse sin preguntar nada y sin darles la lata. Contento por cambiar de aire durante unos días, aceptó encantado. Cuando se percató de que iba a la Patagonia no pudo quedarse más asombrado. ¿Qué diablos se les había perdido a esos dos allí? Menos mal que les había hecho caso y había cogido ropa de invierno.

Nunca había estado en la Patagonia y el paisaje le maravilló. Hacía muy malo, y amenazaba mal tiempo en las próximas horas, pero aún así todo era precioso. Cuando llegó al hotel, preguntó por la habitación que Misha había reservado y fue hacia ella para dejar las cosas. Sobre la cama había una nota donde le decía que se duchara tranquilo, que lo esperarían para cenar en el restaurante del hotel. Les hizo caso y se tomó su tiempo.

No le habían dicho si debía bajar de etiqueta, informal o qué, así que optó por unos pantalones de pinzas, camisa y jersey arreglado encima. Algo intermedio entre una cosa y otra. Al llegar al restaurante, preguntó por su reserva y le guiaron al fondo del establecimiento. Allí, sentados en una mesa redonda, estaban Jensen y Misha. Bebían una copa y parecían estar contando batallitas. Cuando lo vieron, se levantaron y fueron a por él para saludarle.

—¡Tío, te veo genial! —Jensen lo abrazó y le dio dos palmadas fuertes en la espalda.

Jared le sonrió y asintió. Luego abrazó a Misha.

—Pues sí, está tan fuerte como aparenta en las fotos de las revistas —Misha no pudo contener la broma—. Casi no te reconozco con la ropa puesta.

—Cabrones, siempre igual. —Jared se sentó entre los dos y se puso cómodo—. ¿Cómo qué habéis venido hasta aquí? Esto es el culo del mundo.

—Un culo muy bonito, por cierto. —Misha le dio un trago a su copa antes de seguir hablando—. Este año queríamos algo especial para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Sí. —Prosiguió Jensen—. Y llevarte a un Domino's como el año pasado no nos parecía bien.

Jared se rio porque lo recordaba con todo lujo de detalles.

—Bueno, los tres teníamos mucho trabajo y no podíamos irnos muy lejos. —Les respondió.

—Esta vez espero que tengas varios días libres, porque nos han dicho en recepción que se avecina una tormenta de nieve. —Misha, que era el que había hablado, miró a través de la cristalera que tenía al lado y comprobó que la nieve cada vez caía con más fuerza—. Va a estar así por lo menos dos días.

Jared también miraba la nieve caer, tan relajante, y tan distinta a los días de calor que pasaba en el trabajo.

—¿Dónde me habéis metido? —sonrió, complacido por el maravilloso lugar.

—Solo queremos celebrar tu cumpleaños. —Jensen alzó su copa y esperó a que los otros dos se unieran a él—. Por ti, Jared. Para que tengas un cumpleaños que jamás olvides.

Fue una cena agradable, llena de risas y de recuerdos. No pudieron evitar hablar de cuando trabajaban los tres juntos en la serie, lo bien que se lo pasaron y la historias que vivieron. Luego se marcharon a la discoteca del hotel. Ninguno tenía intención de ponerse a bailar, pero era el único lugar que quedaba abierto en el hotel donde se podían tomar una copa y escuchar algo de música.

Regresaron a la habitación de madrugada. No estaban borrachos ni mucho menos porque se habían dedicado a charlar y a contar batallitas. Llevaban más de un año trabajando cada uno por separado y tenían mucho que contarse.

Jared, que fue el primero en entrar, miró la cama. Al ver que Misha y Jensen se desnudaban y se metían en ella, los imitó y se acostó en un lateral.

—¿En serio no había más camas?

—No. —Misha y Jensen respondieron a la vez.

Misha, que era el que estaba en medio, le puso los pies fríos en la pantorrilla y Jared le dio un empujón.

—Niños. —Jensen les riñó desde el otro extremo de la cama. Estiró el brazo y le dio al interruptor para apagar las luces.

Jared estuvo un rato haciendo ruidos raros con la lengua, provocando a Misha e incluso contó una historia de miedo. Al cabo de un rato los tres se habían dormido.

Las vistas de ese hotel eran maravillosas, con las montañas nevadas al fondo, y ni un alma a la vista. Era como sentirse el único ser vivo en la tierra. Esa fue la primera visión que tuvo Jared al despertar, de lado, hacia el ventanal de la habitación. Era una sensación de paz increíble, porque vivía en un mundo lleno de gente, focos, cero privacidad... estar ahí era estar en la gloria, y tenía que agradecerle a sus amigos que le hubieran regalado esos momentos de calma.

Que duraron poco. La segunda visión que tuvo fue al darse la vuelta al sentir movimiento tras él. Quizás Misha o Jensen ya se hubieran despertado. Y vaya si estaban despiertos; Jensen estaba tumbado sobre Misha mientras le devoraba la boca y se mecía sobre su cuerpo.

Jared se acomodó de lado y los miró sin decir nada. Eso era algo que había echado mucho de menos, porque no era la primera vez que habían dormido juntos y se había despertado a la mañana siguiente con visiones de ese estilo. Le gustaba mirar en silencio porque esos dos nunca le defraudaban. Nunca.

—¿Qué quieres que le haga?

Jensen abrió los ojos como platos al oír las palabras de Misha.

—¿Cómo que qué quieres que me hagas? —Miró a Jared, falsamente enojado—. Tú hazme caso a mí. ¿Qué quieres que le haga?

Jared esbozó una sonrisa. Joder, cómo les había echado de menos.

—Prepárale... Misha.

La sonrisa de Misha brilló en toda la habitación y Jensen lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me las pagarás. —Le amenazó.

Jared le guiñó un ojo sin inmutarse.

—Puede, pero no va a ser hoy.

Misha seguía con Jensen sobre su cuerpo, cosa que adoraba. Le capturó de nuevo los labios y le rodeó con los brazos. Quería estrecharlo contra sí todo lo que pudiera, hasta que les costase respirar. Con el brazo llegó a la mesita de noche y alcanzó un pequeño bote de lubricante. Esa mañana lo había sacado de la maleta y lo había dejado preparado porque sabía que, en cuanto Jared se despertara, iban a necesitarlo. Al final Jensen se había despertado antes y había comenzado un precalentamiento con él.

Se embadurnó los dedos y llevó el brazo entre los dos cuerpos para llegar a donde él quería. Rozó la goteante erección de Jensen con los dedos, y a punto estuvo de desviar su camino, pero se centró en lo que Jared le había pedido y eso iba a hacer.

Lo besaba con fuerza, incursionando en su boca como se conquista un nuevo territorio. Mientras lo hacía, acariciaba con el dedo corazón su entrada, que había comenzado a reaccionar y relajarse gracias a las caricias y a la lubricación. Adoraba el olor de ese hombre. Todos y cada uno de sus poros exudaban sensualidad, peligro, pasión, y Misha se sentía atraído hacia él como una abeja a un frasco de miel.

Comenzó a adentrarse en su cuerpo. Solo lo había dilatado con un dedo, pero Jensen era un vaquero con experiencia, acostumbrado a cabalgar duro, por eso no lo pensó al deslizarse de un solo golpe.

Jensen siseó por la sensación y se echó hacia delante, dispuesto a montarle duro, pero de pronto sintió una mano en su omoplato. Acto seguido, un pecho fuerte y caliente cubrió su espalda. Era una sensación gloriosa sentirse así de protegido y enclaustrado por esas dos personas. Dos de las más importantes de su vida.

Jared se separó un poco. No había podido quedarse más tiempo impasible a un lado mirando, aunque le gustaba mucho, pero hacía tanto que no estaba con ellos, que su cuerpo no pudo resistirse más. Se acomodó de rodillas tras Jensen y le puso una mano en el centro de la espalda para tumbarle sobre el pecho de Misha. La erección de este se hundía en ese estrecho canal y a él se le hizo la boca agua. Le acarició las pelotas a Misha. La de veces que se las había tocado, o golpeado, mientras grababan, para hacerle rabiar y sacarle del personaje. Ahora no estaba de broma y todo lo que quería era hundirse él también en Jensen.

Lo hizo con cuidado, muy despacio, probando si podía seguir adelante o no. Cuando apenas había deslizado el glande en ese estrecho canal, tuvo que apretar los dientes por la gloriosa sensación. Jensen fue mucho más explícito.

—¡Joder, Jared! —siseó. Estaba agarrado a los antebrazos de Misha con todos los músculos en tensión.

—¿Paro? —Jared estuvo tentado de retroceder, pero Jensen no le dio tiempo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gruñó—. Termina de una puta vez lo que has empezado.

Jared obedeció. Cuando quería, era muy complaciente, y ahora quería serlo. Le sostuvo las caderas y terminó de hundirse en él con calma. Los escuchó gemir y eso le encantó.

—Muévete, Mish. Yo me adapto a ti.

Misha obedeció. Al estar debajo, el peso de Jensen y la presión del cuerpo de Jared lo aplastaban y eso repercutía en su movimiento, por eso comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo imponiendo un ritmo seguro.

Jared se amoldó a él. Era su responsabilidad el bienestar de todos porque estaba en la posición de mando. Se movió para seguirles y se agarró a las caderas de Jensen. Cuando le propinó una nalgada, el gruñido de su amigo fue directo a sus pelotas y eso le acercó peligrosamente al borde del precipicio.

A Misha le sucedió lo mismo. Él, además, podía verle la cara. Jensen tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios llenos separados y jadeaba a través de ellos. Era una visión demasiado tentadora. Ni siendo de piedra lograría no derretirse ante él. Le agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarle con determinación.

—Nononononononononono...joder. —Y comenzó a correrse mientras se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar a un mundo de placer y satisfacción.

Misha lo siguió. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que iba a controlarse si ese hombre tan perfecto hasta corriéndose tenía la cara más perfecta y hermosa que había visto en toda su vida? ¡Al diablo con todo! Sin luchar, se dejó arrastrar por su orgasmo, que lo tragó como si fuera un tsunami furioso que chocaba contra él.

Jared sudaba a mares, complacido de que sus compañeros hubieran terminado antes que él. Sintió el calor del semen de Misha en la sensible piel de su polla. Ese extra de lubricación ayudó a que se pudiera deslizar incluso algo más dentro de Jensen. Era una sensación tan sublime... Se agarró la base del pene y arremetió contra ese increíble trasero sin llegar a adentrarse todo lo que hubiera podido por temor a hacerle daño y comenzó a correrse entre gruñidos, una y otra vez, hasta que todo se volvió borroso. Tuvo que enfocar la mirada para salir de él. Vio un reguero de semen deslizarse por el trasero de Jensen y bajar por la base y los testículos de Misha. Sublime... Ese era sin duda el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda su vida.

Jensen se tumbó en medio. Necesitaba recuperar la respiración antes de seguir con cualquier cosa que tuvieran en mente, pero no llegó a eso porque se quedó dormido.

—Se ha dormido. —Misha había levantado la cabeza desde su lado y miró a Jared, que se había dado la vuelta para mirarle por encima de Jensen.

—Ya veo. Voto por hacer lo mismo.

Misha asintió. Se refugió debajo de las mantas y se abrazó a Jensen. No conocía mejor manera para dormirse que estar pegado a su cuerpo.

Jensen abrió los ojos y parpadeó, porque durante un segundo no recordó dónde se encontraba. Tenía a Misha abrazado a su pecho y a Jared a su lado, boca arriba, roncando ligeramente. Entonces se quedó mirando a Misha. Le gustaba tenerle entre sus brazos. Se sentía bien así, y no le importaría estar así todo el día. Por el ventanal se veía muy poca luz y mucha nieve. Era el día ideal para quedarse en la cama y no hacer nada más. Se abrazó a él y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Se despertó un rato más tarde. Había una luz que venía del baño y eso le daba claridad a la habitación.

—Misha... —Lo llamó. Era él el que faltaba en la cama. Cuando vio que Misha se asomaba por la puerta del baño, destapó la sábana y palmeó el colchón para indicarle que regresara lo antes posible.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Sin apagar la luz, caminó hacia él. Traía el cabello mojado y una gloriosa desnudez a su paso.

—Tenía que ducharme —dijo cuando llegó a su lado y se tapó—. Tenía semen hasta en la espalda. No me preguntes cómo ha llegado ahí.

Jensen sonrió. Un ronquido de Jared le hizo desviar la mirada. Ambos lo hicieron.

—Se nos hace grande el pequeñín —comentó. Y parecía que había sido ayer cuando rodaban la temporada uno de Supernatural.

—Y tanto. —Misha le dio un buen repaso, porque Jared se había puesto aún más cachas, aún más potente, aún más salvaje, y eso era algo que le hacía ronronear de gusto de solo pensarlo—. ¿Lo despertamos? Creo que le toca a él ser el relleno de nuestra galletita.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Esa era una idea fantástica. Ahora solo quedaba despertarle, pero conocía una técnica infalible que, con la ayuda de Misha y de sus maravillosos labios, lo podían despertar en cuestión de segundos. ¿Quién diablos podía resistirse a que dos tíos le comieran la polla?

Y fueron a por él para despertarle, pero esa ya es otra historia ;)

FIN


End file.
